The Last Stand Of the Fallen
by LET THE WORLD BURN
Summary: You think after Voldermort killed Harry potter, The boy who lived would just die right? wrong! He comes back with mysterious new powers and vanquishes the dark lord. Then hes confronted with another problem. Is this the end or the beginning? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own the Right to HP or any charaters used in this story...**_

The world is destroyed the people are in disarray, there is only one for the last living race of humans, Wizards. The war has destroyed the city's the country side is nothing more than a barren wasteland.

And yet the world still struggles on. This last remaining race has only one advantage, Magic. If this weren't the case then the world would have died long ago, but thanks to the millennia of knowledge and innovation saved the world from destruction.

2 years prior….

Harry had just walk onto what had been the largest battle he had ever seen. The castle was in total ruin, the towers destroyed, the rampart all but torn apart. Bodies littered the ground of the once might castle. Harry watched as family members went to try and identify the bloody and mangled bodies of their friends and family. Harry watched with complete guilt in his heart thinking that this was somehow his fault, _if only I had followed Dumbledore's instructions sooner. I could have saved so many if I had just been a little stronger, a little wiser. _Then he realized he had done exactly what need to be done to save the Wizarding world from the control of Voldemort.

It had been six month since he had left this school to carry the burden that Dumbledore so closely guarded. The one thing that would finish the dark lord for good was …. Himself. Harry knowing that he had to willingly give himself to die didn't make it any easier to face in his mind and yet he managed the selflessness required to stand before a man who had sworn to kill him and allow himself to die for his friends. He was tortured, persecuted, and chased for months until he made the dark lord once again mortal. All the horcruxes were destroyed, all the fragments of a tormented soul destroyed. Lord Voldermort could once again be killed.

To Harry's surprise he found his friends and so many other waiting for him at the entrance to the great hall. Each one in turn gave him a hug and told him it was not his fault for the devastation, each in turn thanked him for sacrificing his life to save there's. he was overwhelmed with the amount of sadness that these people had endured on his behalf because he was too scared to fight a war that would cause the Wizarding world to rebuild and reform. He thought it strange that all of the people who thanked him were complete strangers; it's as if he had walked back in time to when he first entered the Wizarding world with Hagrid in the leaky cauldron.

Hours after the final spell had been cast an eerie silence had settled over the grounds. Most of the survivors were weeping for the loss of their friends and loved ones. Harry walked over to the great hall and saw his friends looking at the havoc that Bellatrix had unleashed on the hall when she was dueling molly Weasley. The once beautiful stained glass windows were no more than wire frames were the glass once was. Harry watched sadly as the entire Weasley clan gathered around the broken body of Arthur Weasley. Harry vaguely recalled when Mr. Weasley had taken the killing curse that was aimed at harry. He remembered splitting the man in half with sctumsempra, as he watched his surrogate father fall to the ground lifeless. The hate never left him after that moment. From then on he knew only fury for his friends that fought around him and revenge for all those who died defending Hogwarts.

All thought out the battle harry fought with all his strength against the mass of death eaters and dark creatures that seemed to come from nowhere. Harry had yet to see Voldemort enter the fray and fight anyone. _The coward _harry thought as he stunned yet another death eater who was coming at Ginny from behind her. The battle continued to rage long into the night. Then Voldermort's voice rose clear and loud from among the trees. _He wants me _harry thought.


	2. The Fallen Will

Chapter 2 the fallen

_All throughout the battle harry fought with all his strength against the mass of death eaters and dark creatures that seemed to come from nowhere. Harry had yet to see Voldermort enter the fray and fight anyone. "The cowards", Harry thought as he stunned yet another death eater who was coming at Ginny from behind her. The battle continued to rage long into the night. Then Voldermort's voice rose clear and loud from among the trees. He wants me harry thought._

"This fight is over surrender Harry Potter and you will not be harmed, I see no reason for more people to die over this boy" Came the bone chilling voice of Voldermort. Everyone watched as the death eaters began to recede through the broken battlement that was Hogwarts. "Tell me you're not thinking about it Harry..." Hermione put word to what everyone was thinking.

He sighs, "I don't know Hermione, I don't know." He sighs again… _If there were only some way to get out of this war without everyone dying _he thought. He turned towards the main gates of Hogwarts and began the lonely march to meet his fate head on. He walked through the trees of the forbidden forest, the dim light playing off the mist in between the trees, almost as if ghost were watching the savior of the wizarding world march to his death. Ten minutes later Harry entered a clearing were Voldermort stood with 20 other black robed hood figures and Bella, Voldermort's favorite.

"So you've stopped hiding behind sheep and come to face me on your own?" he hissed.

"I came to show I no longer fear you tom." Voldermort hissed at his former title.

"Do you still hate that name tom?" harry asked with venom. Voldermort threw the torture curse at harry who merely side stepped it.

"Getting slow in your old age?" he asked in a condescending tone. Voldermort threw Aveda kadavra at Harry who just stood there and let the curse hit him. Harry fell and soon after Voldermort followed. Harry woke up in what looked to be a room made of pure light, he was surrounded by 6 shaded figures in a circle around him.

"Wake master of the fallen, it is not your time to die." One of the figures on his right said. "Where am I?" he asked confused.

"You are on the bridge between life and death young one." Another figure to his left answered. "Am I dead?" he asked very confused the last thing he remembered was being hit by the killing curse then ending up here.

"No you are not dead young one, but you do have a choice. You can return to your world and finish the work that was yours and yours alone or you can continue on and see what the next life holds." They all said in unison.

"But it is your choice whether you choose leave or return." The one directly in front of him said.

"Why am I here in the first place? I mean I was hit by the killing curse why am I not dead?" he asked the question that was burning to come out.

"You are here because Voldermort did not kill you directly. You are a horcrucx, the night your mother died for you; you were protected when Voldermort tried to kill you. When he was destroyed a piece of his soul latched onto you. As to why you did not die, he did not kill you he killed himself in essence. When the killing curse hit you he killed the piece of the soul that was latched onto you." He finished with a sigh.

"So I can go back and try and kill Voldermort or I can go and see my parents and Dumbledore and everyone else who died?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes you could, however if you do go on you will condemn everyone who continues to live on and fight for a brighter future." The shaded figures all look at him as they wait for his answer.

"I'll return and fight Voldermort." He stands resolutely.

"Excellent now before you go, take these, and use them well they will work better then the wand you now own." He removes two long wrapped packages long and heavy. "These are the weapon you will wield for the rest of your life." The shaded figure Drew two beautifully crafted Swords from the package. "These are yours Harry." Holding them out hilt first to harry, waiting for the boy to take them.

"What am I supposed to do with these? I've never trained with a sword before." He said rather sadly.

"When you leave this place you will have knowledge and skills you did not posses before you came here. They will come to you as memories of a time long forgotten, use the knowledge you gain wisely or there will be trouble in your future." The shaded figure said to harry.

"It is now time to return to your world Harry." Then five figures disappear. "You may call on us we are never far away." Then the last shaded figure disappeared.

Harry opened his eyes to see the death eaters surrounding a fallen lord Voldermort. As soon as Harry woke up Voldermort did as well. Voldermort stood up and looked at the fallen Boy Who Lived.

"The Famous Harry Potter is dead." Voldermort hissed victoriously. "Bring the Giant." Voldermort said. Hagrid moved forward. "Pick him up Hagrid." Voldermort hissed. Hagrid Picked Harry up off the ground and Began walking towards Hogwarts, with Hagrid in the lead. On the outer Battlements of Hogwarts all the students who had fought in the battle all the teachers and staff even the elves were watching the movement in the trees.

As Voldermort and His death eaters came out with Hagrid, McGonagall saw harry and screamed, as did others in the crowd when they saw harry. Voldermort's voice came clean clear over the battlements of Hogwarts.

"you savior is dead, surrender now and I will be merciful, continue to fight and my death eaters will wipe you out. Now who will join me?" The snake of a man asked. Everyone looked around and watched As the Malfoy family began to make their way toward the dark lord. Voldermort greeted them and asked again. To everyone's surprise Neville walked out from the crowd and stood between the two sides. "ah another recruit." Voldermort smirked victoriously.

"And what dear boy is your name?" tom asked.

"Neville longbottom." He said In a determined voice.

"Ah an interesting name I'm sure we can find a place for you in our new world." Voldermort said with a pompous attitude.

"I have something to say." Neville the shy and friendly boy everyone knew from first year had grown into a man.

"Well go ahead and speak Neville I'm sure we are all curious as to what you have to say." Voldermort said.

"We may have lost some friends today, we may have lost the last chance the wizarding world had to defeat Voldermort, but that does not mean THAT I WILL BOW TO A COWARD TODAY OR ANY OTHER DAY!" The court yard was silent. The defenders of Hogwarts started to cheer, but the sound was cut down by that dark lord Curse.

"So you will defy me will you?" at that moment an object flew out of the great hall and landed in Voldermort's hand.

"Let this be a lesson to all who would oppose me!" he Voldermort take the sorting hate in one hand and his wand in the other, he casts a body bind on Neville and places the hat on his head and lights it on fire.

At the same time the defenders of Hogwarts began to attack, everyone froze as the body bind that had keep Neville in place had broken and he had killed the great snake.


	3. Battle For HogwartsRise of the Fallen

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything else to do with J.K.

The Battle for Hogwarts/The Fallen Rise

The great Snake fell with a scream so violent that you would have thought that someone was being murdered in cold blood. Everyone watched as the behead snake writhed then eventually disintegrated.  
>The crowd was so transfixed over what happened they did not see Harry disappear not even the giant who was carrying him.<p>

As Voldermort began to make his way towards Neville a Cruse rang out through the night, shoot directly at the Dark Lord. Voldermort Spun on his heels and palmed the curse away. There before him stood a boy unrecognized by anyone but Voldermort himself.

"What's the matter tom? Scared of ghosts?" The voice of a man carried out across the field. Then someone yelled "Harry's gone!" Everyone including the Dark Lord was shocked. All eyes turned to the boy before the Dark Lord.

"Yes I'm back everyone and voldie here isn't gonna make it to the gates when I'm done." He smirks at Voldermort. Then he places his wand in a holster on his left arm, and draws his twin katana's.

"Care to dance tom?" he laughs as Voldermort draws a sword of his own and charges the Boy Who Lived. Harry easily dodged the swing that Voldermort sent his way and returned with one of his own barely catching his wand hand in the process. The fight continues with this vigor for three to four minutes without Harry having been hit by a single blow.

"Come now tom is that the best you can do?" he taunts the enraged dark lord. Voldermort strikes in frustration and anger opening his chest up to Harry's swords; He had been waiting for this moment for most of the fight and was certainly not going to waste it. He takes his sword and brings it down on Voldermorts shoulder; he hisses in pain then swings at Harry's head missing by inches. Harry takes his swords and plunges both straight into the demons heart.

The death eaters watch in shock as this 17 year old boy with no talent what so ever kill their lord in front of them. Bellatrix screams and sends Aveda kadavra at the boy who bats it away as if it's a snow ball.

"Now, now Bella there's no need to have a fit in front of everyone is there?" he asks with a baby voice. Bella screams and Sends another curse at Harry, who side steps it and sheaths his sword at the same time.

"Come now Bella it's time to give up you precious master has bit the dust he's dead." Harry smiles as she continues to throw curse after curse at him. He continues to dodge as he makes his way closer to her. Getting angrier and angrier as he gets closer and closer she starts sending wide spread cutting hexes, however the hexes seem to go right around the boy. Her mind is screaming at her to use dark and dark magic and she willingly complies, but the dark the curses get the more they seem to bend around him.

Finally he's standing right in front of her, she tries to raise here wand to his face, but he catches her hand. He grabs her around the waist and kisses her.

Shocked at being kissed by her mortal enemy she does nothing, then melts into it and enjoys it forgetting her shelf. Then he moves away leaving a very shock and very embarrassed Bellatrix. He looks the rest of the death eaters, "who side are you going to stand with now? Your dead leader or the light?" he said so all could hear. Suddenly Black Mitral armor appeared on him and behind him the fallen appeared. All the death eaters instantly knelt before the group, as did the defenders of Hogwarts.

"Rise professors and students who have given their lives to protect this school." Every one of the students stood up and turned around to see their friends and family that had fallen in the fight comes out of the school in torn and destroyed robes. There were tears and shout of happiness.

Harry turns back to the death eaters who look on in shock. The seven figures moves in front of harry between him and the death eaters.

"Swear your loyalty to me, and you will be treated like a normal wizard and not punished. Should you fail to do this you will be sent to Azkaban were upon arrival you receive the dementor's kiss and thrown in jail for the remainder of you existence." He extends his hand to Bella.

"Will you join me my dear?" he asks sweetly. She takes his hand and kneels before him. The seven fallen surrounding her, she looks in to his emerald eyes and smiles.

"I will from now until the day I die." A flash of white light and the vow was made then here dress turned from torn and tattered black to pure white silk, and the mark of the death eater removed. Harry takes out a necklace from his pocket.

"Wear this always, I will always be there." He smiles at her.

"Were are you going?" she asks suddenly, feeling like a little child for asking such a foolish question.

"I will return but I must go sort out the problems this country has first, weather you believe me or not your lord is not dead but he is also not alive. When he returns he will kill everyone and anything that gets in his path. Even his most loyal followers." He sighs as she looks at him.

"Great temptation lies ahead, we must all make a choice between what is right and what is easy. Let you all choose the right path." He raises both hands over his head and another flash of white, all the people before him wore white silk robes much like Bella's but instead of a necklace they all wore bracelets.

"now all of you go and live your lives as you normally would, however when I call do come, I have released you from your slavery to your previous lord you are not my servants, however when I call for help please try and help. You are now all connected and will be responsible for each other, if one calls for help, go." He looks at all of the people before him.

"Your crimes have been forgiven my friends, when Voldermort returns I would hope that you would join the light, and fend off the dark for another day." He takes one more look at the crowd then says "go to your families and enjoy the time you have in peace." He then extends his hand to Bella,

"And you my dear will you come with me?" he smiles at her. He nods here head and follows him back to the school. The defenders of Hogwarts look on in awe as harry approaches them with the most wanted witch in the wizarding world on his are in a white dress.

"Harry why is Bellatrix here? She is dangerous?" McGonagall said with her want raised, following her lead, the rest of the students and teachers point there wands at Bella.

"You would judge one that I have spared and made pure professor? She has been given another chance to do what is right in her own eyes instead of want a Dark Lord Forces her to do?" he looks straight into the professors eyes, and then everyone around him.

"Lower your wands friends, Bellatrix is now our friend and ally. Treat her as one of us, the crimes she has committed in the wake of a Dark lord should hold no sway here, become her friends and see if she has changed or is still the same criminal." He looks at the group and then walks into the Castle with the group following him and Bella.

Harry looks at the destroyed ramparts and shattered stained glass windows. He looks at the great stair case and sighs.

"This is sad, all this fighting and for what? To destroy a symbol? To bring down a stronghold? There was no need for such violence, the time for violence will come but it is not this day." He walks back into the Great hall and looks at the crumbling enchanted ceiling.

"Professor." He turns to look at McGonagall.

"Would it be possible to return the castle to its former glory?" Everyone in the great hall gasped and started to whisper about how much time it would take to rebuild the castle and who would do it.

"I think so but the only person who had enough power to perform the spell is now dead and that was the headmaster." Harry smiles at the professor.

"I don't know but I think another person has the ability to perform the spell." He smirks at Bella who looks at him with a blank face trying hard not to laugh.

"Ok harry you can try but it may not work." McGonagall smirks at the look harry gives her.

Harry concentrates on the castles as it was when it was build not what it looked like before the battle and performed the spell….

_**Cliff hanger I know, but I couldn't think of much else. **_

_**DG**_


	4. ReBuilt and ReCreated

_**Re-built and re-created**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world that J.K. has made for me to play in.**_

__Everyone watched as the castle began to reform and grow larger and larger adding towers gates courtyard and much more to the already magnificent building. Harry opened his eyes to see everyone looking at him in awe, they had never seen someone with so much power not even Dumbledore could have performed this spell without help, and yet here stands the savior of the Wizarding World, creating a new building three times larger than the castle had been originally and not even looking fatigued.

"Well professor why don't you go see what this edifice once looked like before it was transformed into a school." Harry said to McGonagall. She started walking up to the Front doors; he suddenly turned around and rushed to harry embracing him in a bone crushing hug.

"Harry how did you do this? This looks nothing like the castle and yet it seems so familiar, and how on earth did you mange to perform that spell on your own you could not have possible been able to do it alone?" she said in a confused tone.

"Your quite right professor I didn't do it on my own." He smirks as McGonagall's face still holds the confused look it had moments before.

"Then who helped you Harry, I see no one else with their wand out." And indeed no one else even had their wands in hand.

"You believe that I am alone professor, that is your mistake." He looks at everyone then returns his attention to McGonagall, as she watch's the boy she had taught for 6 years show her what she had missed.

At that moment she felt a presence behind her and turned with her wand raised to see nothing but the entry way to the castle.

"Professor I do believe that the people you want to meet are to my left and right." He spreads his arms to the left and right.

The Professor turns around thinking that she will see some of Harry's friends; instead she is confronted by seven dark robed figures. They bore a striking resemblance to death eaters but wore blood red robes in place of dull black.

"These professor are the seven fall, they are the ones that helped me build what is in front of you." He smiles at the shocked professor.

"Harry do you mean that these are the seven fallen mages?" she asked even more shocked then before. Harry looks at the tallest of the seven and who nods, then looks the professor straight in the eye and reply's "yes." A ripple of gasps came from those who heard that these were the seven mages that once fought alongside Merlin.

The Professor stared at Harry in shock because of what she just heard, then finally regaining her composure she remembered there must have been a reason the seven had returned. At that moment Hermione stepped forward and said "There is only one reason that the seven would return. It means that Morgana has been awakened." She said as if the mere mention of her name would bring her to the castle.

The leader of the seven stepped forward and spoke "we have come for more than the reason of Morgana awaking, Harry has called upon our power, and therefore as long as he lives we shall remain here." The crowd started to whisper about the appearance of the seven when Harry called their attention.

"Friends there are question that you will no doubt want answering but, why not explore this ancient castle and see what mysteries it holds not that it has been restored to its former glory when the founder built it." That's when everyone noticed they were no long in the shadow of Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry; they were looking at the Castle the four founders had built to teach all the children of Britain.

Harry Turned to address the crowd, "This Friends is the Castle that the founder's built, not the shell of its self when it was rebuilt after Salazar left its grounds. Look at the grounds the size of the building this was a fortress not a school, this will be our Sanctuary when the war is hard and we have no where left to turn." He and points his wand at a point just above the door's and there appeared etched into the Stone "_**Verum est in Iustitia, Est in sanguine Bellum" In truth there is justice, in war there is blood. **_Harry turned back to the crowd, "let this be a reminder that no matter how long we fight as long as we are true we will always be just, the road ahead is hard and there is always blood in war, but morn not for the one who have already left us, but morn for the losses to come." He turned toward the doors and opened the massive Doors.

Everyone gasped at what they saw, the main entry way was no longer just a huge open area it was a place for entertainment and to enjoy Peoples Company. Gone was the marble stair case that lead to the rest of the castle instead a Black Obsidian Stair case took its place. The Great Hall was by far the most Changed. It no longer held the 180 student benches it held numerous benches and tables, the size that an army would sit at and be comfortable.

As people walked into the Great hall they also noted that the stained Glass windows now encased the picture of the founders. Harry walk up to the front of the Great Hall and addressed the crowd.

"My friend's this is the castle of the founder and home to the great hero's of the ages. I see it only fitting that you become the next generation to follow the light, but you require a leader, so I ask you here and now who will it be!" he looks at the crowd in front of them as they start to whisper about how might be able to lead them against Voldermort and Morgana. The crowd of students and teachers suddenly become silent as Snape walks through the crowd toward Harry. The rest watched Snape walk to harry and were transfixed on what he was doing not that he held the sword of Gryffindor or that he wore the armor of an imperial knight.

Three feet before he reached Harry he dropped to one knee in front of him. Just then McGonagall walk up to stand besides Severus, and said without any doubt, "You Harry. You will be our leader." Before she too dropped to one knee and bowed to him. The crowd began to kneel following the professor's example. The entire hall was bowing to Harry in shocked awe. Even the Seven fallen had taken a knee in unison behind Him.

"My friends rise and receive the reward of the faithful. These are dark days, but as long as there are heroes the Darkness shall be broken. Rise friends, knights, and warriors, you are all know warriors of the light, come my friends join me in celebration of this event." As Harry said this food appeared on the Tables to witch everyone sat down to eat except for McGonagall, Severus, and the seven." Before Harry could sit however, Snape stood before him and said, "My Lord the forces that have not been converted and the werewolves are massing at the gates." He said in a no nonsense tone.

"I see, well then my friend, call the gathering I will meet you at the gates in 30 minutes." Severus began to walk away when Harry caught him by the shoulder to look at him and said "God speed my friend." Snape nods and walks out of the Great hall.

Harry watches him leave, and then turns his attention to the group of people eating. He walks to the front of the Hall. "Friends our battle has not yet finished even as we speak a gathering is being called, Werewolves and all other sorts of dark Creatures are at our gates." Harry spoke in a calm voice as not to scare the crowd.

"Will you join me once more in driving back the demons? Or will you allow them to once again besiege our walls and tear down what has been built?" The crowd answered his call with an overwhelming cry.

"Then I gift you with this." He claps his hands, followed by a bright flash of white light. As the light faded, everyone in the Hall wore majestic white armor and a sword to match. "These are the gifts I have promised you, now the time for talking is done if you wish to fight follow me." As he said this he walked straight out into the entry way, to see the gathering at the gate.

The defenders of Hogwarts gathered behind Harry as he stopped Snape. In turn Snape turned around to face Harry, "Half are here at the moment and the other have are on their way." Snape said without preamble. "The let us meet the enemy on the field my friend." Harry grasped Snape's forearm who returned the gesture.

"I will see you on the field." Snape replied with, "In truth there is Justice." To which Harry responded, "In war there is blood." And then began to move towards the gates.


	5. Finish the Fight

Disclaimer – I'm not even close to owning the wonderful world of J.K. or and characters in this story.

Finish the fight

As the defenders of Hogwarts watched in fascination at these two enemy's turned friends, there were several loud cracks as more members of the gathering walked up to Harry and Snape, "gather friends, the time is upon us to fight!" The Group of students and professors along with the gathering raised there swords in salute to Harry and Severus. The gathering formed a line in front of the Hogwarts defenders. The only difference between the gathering and the students and teachers was the armor, while the Hogwarts group was pure white; the gathering however had obsidian symbols around the neck and down the arms of the metal.

As the gathering and the students and professors began to prepare to fight, there was an unearthly howl, rumbles across the ground and in to the ears of everyone prepared to fight and die for what they believed in then across the field, 12 mountain giants came clambering out of the forbidden forest. Followed by thousands upon thousands of werewolves, vampires, and dementor's. Harry began to walk back toward the castle muttering under his breath, when the rest of the professor's saw this McGonagall Yelled "what are you doing Mr. Potter?" he didn't turn around or respond but kept walking to a blank wall that suddenly turned into a magnificent door way which he opened and disappear through.

All the Professors looked at the place where Harry had just gone, but there attention was swiftly brought back to the battle cries of the 12 giants pounding away at the ward of the school. The professor's watched in shock as the clubs of the trolls simply bounced off the ward and rebounded into their faces. The 12 trolls dropped to the ground, unconscious. All the others began to charge the gathering, who were prepared and cut them down once they were in reach, but as the battle began to get hard the gathering and the defenders began to lose ground, there was a deafening roar, and everyone looked to the sky to see where it came from, and to the dread of the gathering and the defenders, 35 Hungarian Horntails came flying over the forest.

As the gathering was just about to give up from the sheer amount of recourses the enemy possessed a large black shadow flowed over the field. Everyone including the dragon looked at the mountain that over looked the Castle to See a Mammoth red, silver, and gold Dragon. Atop this magnificent creature sat Harry Potter. The dragon raised its wings, and with effortlessly rose into the air, to face the Horntails.

As the Death eaters riding the horntails watched this creature approach, they sneered at who was riding it and began to attack the massive creature at will. The dragon kept flying as though flies were biting it, and it shrugged it off. With one massive breath from this monster half of the werewolves were on fire, while the rest were shaken they did not stop pressing the attack. However under the assault of the massive Dragon the enemy line started to crumble.

Snape saw this and called to everyone around him "Press the Attack; we have them on the Run!"

And as a group the Gathering, the Hogwarts protectors and Harry, all pushed the dark creature back out the gates of the castle…...


End file.
